


Hold Me Down

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas 2k18 [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom! Stan, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Toys, he still bottoms but ya know, sweet sweet dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Mike is stressed over finals and Stan comes up with some creative stress release.





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a combo of prompts from amelia, mo, and an annon! 
> 
> but this for amelia and mo

“Babylove?” Stan called from the kitchen, “What do you want for dinner?”  

Mike sunk deeper into his spot on the couch, “Whatever you want,” he mumbled, pulling his biology book closer to him. 

Stan frowned at the clipped response from his lover. He peeked around the corner, frown deepening at the sight before him. Mike, curled up on the couch, surrounded by textbooks, notebooks, and empty Gatorade bottles, clutching at his coffee cup like his life depended on it. He took a few steps toward Mike, “Baby? Mikey?” He reached out, resting his hand on Mike’s shoulder, “Hey, look at me honey,” he smoothed the pad of his thumb over the space between Mike’s eyes, smoothing the creases that had formed there, “You’re scrunching.” 

Mike looked up at him, eyes tired, dark circles prominent, “Didn’t realize I was,” he mumbled, “Sorry.” 

Stan kissed the space between his eyebrows, “Come on. Bedroom. You need a break,” he took his hands and gently extracted him from the pile of books and papers. Mike nodded hesitantly, clutching at Stan’s hands as they backed up to their bedroom. Stan paused, gently taking off Mike’s sweater before steering him to the bed. 

“Lay down,” he cooed softly, “Let me make it better,” he straddled Mike’s back, tracing his fingers over Mike’s muscular shoulder blades, “Relax babylove...I’ve got you,” he pressed down, rubbing circles into the muscles. He grinned as Mike melted into his touch. Stan pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck, “How’s that angel?” 

Mike nodded, “Feels perfect…” he sighed, ending on a groan as Stan dug into a particularly sensitive spot on his upper back, “Just like that...just like that baby.” 

Stan laughed softly, “You know…” he leaned in, letting his lips graze Mike’s ear, “They say orgasms are a great form stress release…” 

Mike hummed softly, “Which they?” he rolled onto his back, looking up at Stan with a lazy smile. 

Stan bent down to kiss him, “Does it matter?” he smiled softly, “Let me get you out of your head baby...you’re working so hard.” 

Mike nodded, “Stan…” he exhaled softly, as Stan kissed his neck softly.

“Tell me what you want love,” he kissed up his jaw, sucking a mark behind his ear, “I’m all yours.” 

Mike shifted, pressing his hardening cock up against Stan’s hip as Stan massaged his bicep, “Need to get out of my head. Blindfolds, vibrators,” he gasped as Stan sat up, teasing his fingers over his chest, “I want to fuck you. I want you to be in control,” Mike arched up into him as Stan maneuvered his arms up over his head. 

“I can do that,” he sat back and undid Mike’s pants and pulled them off his legs, “Keep your arms up.” he pressed his hand against Mike’s chest warningly as he opened the drawer next to their bed, withdrawing a length of soft rope, a blindfold, and a vibrating plug. Stan smirked as he heard Mike’s sharp inhale, “You like that, don’t you? The idea of being plugged up will I ride your cock.” 

Mike nodded, “Stan,” his voice, usually deep and sure and strong, came out tense and needy, “Baby please…” 

Stan teased his fingers over his nipple, smiling as Mike arched up to his touch, “Patience is a virtue Mikey,” he slipped off his jeans and kissed his chest softly before straddling his chest and looping the chords around his wrists and securing them to the headboard, “Too tight?” 

Mike pulled on the bindings and shook his head, “No it’s perfect.” he pressed a kiss to the side of Stan’s knee. Stan smiled, scooting back and kissing his forehead, before slipping the blindfold over his head.

“You wanna stop you just say the word babylove,” Stan kissed his cheek, “I’m leaving your mouth uncovered because I want to hear you,” he curled his fingers under the waistband of Mike’s underwear, “I want to hear you beg for how much want me,” he fingers danced up Mike’s toned stomach, “Talk to me love. What’s got you so stressed baby?” 

Mike’s stomach tensed, “C-Chemistry final,” he murmured, “Having a hard time with, m-molecular makeups.” 

Stan nodded with a small frown, “You’re working so hard and I’m so proud of you,” he grabbed the lube and plug from the bedside table, “You deserve a reward for working so hard…” he settled between Mike’s legs, mouthing wetly at his balls. Mike moaned, arms twitching as he tried to grab Stan’s hair. 

“Fuck that’s the one thing I hate about these things,” he groaned as Stan’s tongue traveled up his cock to tease the tip, “Can’t touch you…” 

Stan chuckled, “Kinda the point honey bunny,” he teased, taking his him in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks before pulling back with a pop, “Let go Mikey. I’ll catch you,” he squeezed his hip comfortingly. 

Mike gasped softly, “But I have to finish-”

“Not tonight you don’t,” Stan teased the sensitive head with his tongue, “Tonight you’re mine,” he took Mike as deep as he could in his throat, practically purring as he inhaled Mike’s scent. 

Mike’s eyes fluttered shut behind the blindfold, fingers twitching as Stan worked his mouth over him. His heart fluttered as Stan gave a soft sigh from where he was placing kisses and soft kitten licks over his inner thighs, shivering in anticipation as Stan popped the lid on the bottle of lube. 

“Eager,” Stan teased, kissing his stomach. 

“Always,” he gasped, “Just for you,” he arched up, how he usually would when he would hold Stan’s hair, “Fuck baby wish I could touch you.” 

“You want to stop?” Stan’s tone was casual like they were talking about what they wanted for breakfast. He circled his wet finger around Mike’s hole, pushing the tip in experimentally, “Because I can stop…” 

“No!” Mike whined, “No don’t you fucking stop,” he squirmed as Stan added a second finger, “Want the- they toy,” he gasped, “Want the toy, please. Please please please,” he squeezed his thighs around Stan’s waist, “Please put the toy in and use me.” 

“Use you?” Stan smirked scissoring his fingers, “Use you how babylove?” he twisted his fingers against Mike’s prostate, grinning as his lover’s legs twitched in pleasure. 

“Sit on my cock. Wanna-fuck” he moaned loudly, “Want you to fuck yourself on my cock until you come…” 

Stan sat up, kissing Mike’s lips gently, “You can have whatever you want darling,” he cooed, slipping the plug inside and hitting the small button on the base. 

“Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Mike sobbed, “Stan, please. I need you baby.” 

Stan smiled softly, “You look so beautiful like this Mikey,” he took Mike’s cock in his hand, giving him a few strokes, “All needy for me...do you like this? Like me using you?” 

Mike nodded, “I love it,” he bucked his hips up as the vibrations jumped up a level, “Oh god fuck,” he sobbed. 

Stan grinned kissing him deeply, “I love you,” he murmured against his lips. 

Mike whimpered, “I love you too.” 

With his eyes covered, he had to guess what was happening. The soft click of a cap popping open, the wet sound of fingers moving. Stan’s soft moans, warm breath on his chest as he worked himself open. Mike groaned softly as Stan rocked back, seating himself on Mike’s lap, bracing his hands on his chest. 

“Tell me how much you like it,” Stan gasped, “How much you like my riding you,” he dragged his hand up his chest to tease his nipples. He tightened around Mike he played with the sensitive buds. 

“Oh shit,” Mike tensed, “I love it so much baby,” he pushed his hips up against Stan, “You feel so fucking good. Always make me feel so good. I love being inside you. Love feeling close to you,” his voice broke slightly, “Fuck fuck fuck I love you so much.

Stan bit his lip, soft moans slipping out of him, “I love you too,” he bounced in Mike’s lap, digging his nails into his chest, “Baby you fill me up so good oh my god,” he leaned in and kissed him messily, “You wanna come?” 

Mike nodded, “I wanna come,” he slurred lightly, “Coming inside you. Wanna come inside you. Please?” 

Stan sealed their lips together again, “Fill me up babylove…” he whispered, circling his hips on Mike, “You feel so good baby. You feel amazing,” he gasped.

Mike squirmed, pulling on the ties, “fuck fuck yes,” he gasped, bucking up as Stan ground down on him. They kissed again, desperate and wet as Mike came deep inside of him. Stan grabbed onto his shoulders a soft sob escaping his lips as he spilled onto Mike’s stomach. Slowly he pushed up the blindfold and pressed a kiss to the spot between Mike’s eyebrows again as he undid the binds. Mike instantly wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. 

“Baby?” Stan kissed his temple, “Do you wanna take it out? Want me to take the plug out?” 

Mike took his face and kissed him again, “Think you got a few more rounds in you?” 

Stan grinned and kissed him back, “As many as you need…”     


End file.
